Forget Bedroom Shenanigans Try the Toilet Instead
by GBDragon
Summary: School student Hera Karpouzi finds herself cornered in a bathroom cubicle by prefect Sadika Adnan. Fem!TurkeyxFem!Greece.


**Warnings:** None, except for it's unbeta'd :/ (So expect excessive commas, stilted writing and possibly ooc-ness?) Con-crit would be much appreciated!

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

She was so close, just half the length of the corridor and then she'd be there, which meant she wouldn't have to see that dumbass that roamed th-

"Oi!"

Hera sighed and paused mid-step, gritting her teeth at the only voice that could ever make her calm, laid-back self waver. Letting out a deep breath she slowly turned towards the sound of heels coming down the corridor, eyes moving up those long legs in the school issued red plaid skirt-jumper that accentuated the other girls chest very nicely (not that she'd ever tell the other girl that), up to find that irritating smirk.

"Well, well. Karpouzi. What are you doing out of class?"

It was Sadika; school corridor prefect and royal pain in the arse.

"Miss Laurinaitis let me out to use the toilet."

"Did she now?" Sadika's amber brown eyes stared her down for a couple of seconds, Hera staring right back determined not to lose.

"Go on then."

Did she hear that right? Hera blinked, genuinely surprised at the lack of fight Sadika put up. Usually she tried to argue with her on what the school rules were, just to lord it over her (because really, Sadika couldn't give two shits about the school rules, she just loved the power trip). Instead the girl was smiling at her sweetly and that put her on edge more than anything.

"What's wrong with your face?"

At least that wiped the smile off.

"Brat, you wanna punch in the teeth? Go take a piss already."

She suspiciously eyed Sadika before turning back around to walk the rest of the way to the bathroom, aware of the gaze at her back. The older girl was probably going to stand there waiting until she came out just to make sure she went back to class despite the fact Hera wasn't the type to bunk off half way through a lesson. Sleep, yes, but that was still inside the classroom.

The blue tiles of the bathroom floor echoed around her shoes as she walked all the way to the end of the room, hoping to get the last cubicle which was usually the cleanest. Passing all the other cubicles it looked like she was alone anyway.

Hera paused at the small window next to the mirrors, a cat distracting her attention as she watched it skitter along the roof of the school canteen before jumping off onto a fence. She'd seen that one around the school grounds a few times now and from the looks of its coat it was probably a stray. Next time she'd be sure to offer it some food.

Remembering Sadika was still probably waiting outside or most likely terrorising one of the first years, she moved away from the window and into the end cubicle, turning to shut and lock it.

As she was about to slide the lock though, the door was forced back open pushing her into the wall as Sadika came in and locked the door behind her, pressing close to Hera in the cramped space there was. She hadn't even heard her enter the bathroom, especially in those heels. How on earth did she sneak in on those?

"What the hell are you doing?"

"My duty."

"What?" Hera asked, baffled.

"Monitoring students while out of class, it's my duty."

"So you're going to watch me pee? Get lost pervert!"

"Oh Hera." Sadika suddenly grabbed her and turned her around, her chest pressed up against her back, hands roaming down Hera's waist, hips and arse. "Get with it; do you really think I came in here to watch you piss?"

She laughed that damn annoying laugh of hers and slid a hand up Hera's thigh, fingers playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Get off, we're in school." Hera ground out, attempting to shrug her off but Sadika's lips were already kissing the back of her neck, a hand playing with the hair she'd moved aside to get at the skin hidden behind dark brown tresses.

"Don't act like that'll stop you. I seem to remember a time where you didn't mind me fucking you against your dad's desk while he was upstairs sleeping."

Hera gasped as Sadika teased the skin of her neck with her teeth, bringing her hand round to pinch whatever part of the other girl she could find in warning.

Sadika merely batted it away, her hands coming up to pull down the braces of Hera's school uniform before she was being turned around to meet Sadika's infuriating smirk again.

"We could always do that again you know, maybe in daddy's bed next time. Bet it would pain him to see his precious little girl being fucked by a Turk."

Hera stomped on Sadika's foot taking her by surprise, a hiss of pain falling from her lips until she forced her legs between Hera's, spreading them and holding her wrists together in one hand above her head.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do to your girlfriend," she tutted into her ear, tracing the shell with her tongue as Hera tried to suppress a shiver.

"You're not my girlfriend."

"Lover then."

"Fuck buddies at a push!"

"I think we both know we do more than that."

Hera glared at her while Sadika stared straight back, smug as usual. She supposed that did hold some truth. Yes, they had gone to one or two (maybe 13) Greek and Turkish restaurants, but that was purely for the sake of showing the other how much better their nations food was than the others (an argument which neither of them ever really won). They hung out occasionally at one another's houses too. Sadika even liked to take her shopping at the weekend but a lot of people did those things, that didn't mean she liked the girl and those occasions certainly weren't dates.

She was brought back to the present when she felt a hand undoing the buttons on her blouse and moving up and over the skin of her stomach, ribs, then to the cups of her breasts clad in a blue and white bra. She moaned softly as Sadika squeezed and rubbed at the nipples hardening through the material.

"Didn't I buy this?"

Her hand quickly travelled down and pulled up Hera's skirt to reveal the matching panties, chuckling to herself as Hera pushed it back down.

"For someone who won't view me as a girlfriend you sure are keen to wear the underwear I buy you. You should wear the lingerie instead next time."

"Shut up, it's just underwear."

Sadika obviously thought differently but shrugged as she bent to lick a trail from Hera's chest to her neck, kissing up the rest of the way to her chin with light, soft kisses.

"Kiss me."

An angry line appeared between Hera's brows at the order. "No."

"I'll make you late back to class," she singsonged.

"I'm already late thanks to you."

"Fine, I won't let you go to the toilet. You sure you can stand here much longer without wetting yourself?"

"I'll shove your face down the toilet if you do that, smelly bastard."

Hera's glare didn't prove much affective as Sadika made a pointed look up at the trapped wrists between her other hand.

"Come on," Sadika said, her free hand moving over to Hera's underwear and rubbing her through the thin, damp material. "If I make you this wet, what's a little kiss to be shy about?"

Hera reddened, pushing up into that delicate touch before the hand moved away again. With a growl she quickly gave the other girl a peck on the lips but Sadika kept her there, soon licking and nibbling at the curve of her plump, cherry red lips, exploring her mouth and battling with her tongue.

Hera found herself kissing back all too eagerly; pushing her tongue into Sadika's warm, waiting mouth. God she loved the taste of her, always sweet from the amount of sugary things she ate. It was part of the reason she refused to kiss her whenever she could – it was too addicting, too much. When she started she never wanted to stop, which if it were anyone else wouldn't be so much of a problem.

The grip on her wrists loosened and soon her hands were moving down Sadika's back to her hips, rolling up her skirt – then she bit her lip in annoyance when she found she was wearing tights.

"Ow, watch it!"

Pulling back from the kiss Hera crouched down and rolled the silky black material down Sadika's tan legs, kissing along her thighs and glancing up to catch the other girl's gaze that was staring down hotly towards her with a hopeful look as her mouth moved closer up to just where she wanted it. A smirk pulled at her own lips for once before she stood up to take her blouse off her shoulders, dumping it on the toilet lid.

"If we're going to do this then you better take yours off too."

"If you wanted to see my tits so much you coulda said earlier," she replied, winking.

Soon Sadika's blouse joined hers and Hera was hastily trying to unclasp the others bra, the material slipping away and baring the soft, ample flesh. She moved her hands up her belly towards them as Sadika was reaching around to undo Hera's, pulling the straps off and marvelling at her own breasts.

While she was staring (something which Hera doesn't think Sadika realised she did a lot, but it amused her to no end and it was a good way to get her to shut up) Hera pinched one of Sadika's nipples and brought her head down to suck the dusky skin, gently rolling the bud between her lips and tongue as it hardened, revelling in Sadika's moans that she wasn't doing a good job of muffling. Not that she could complain. The sounds she was making while Sadika kneaded her breasts could put her to shame.

Hera traced her tongue over to the next one, flicking and sucking the flesh into her mouth and tasting the salty skin as she kissed up to her shoulder, the scent of sweet perfume faintly filling her senses. Sadika turned her head towards Hera, taking the lobe of her ear between her teeth and biting down.

"I take it you're starting to like this idea then."

Hera shut her up by pushing her leg between Sadika's thighs and moving it up to grind against her crotch, Sadika arching her back and hitting her head against the cubicle wall slightly, pressing down against Hera's thigh so that their hips gyrated against one another.

Abruptly she stopped and pulled back, hearing the sound of voices and footsteps travelling towards the bathroom. Whining at the stop in movement, Sadika pushed her against the opposite wall, shoving up against her thigh again in an attempt to get her back on track.

"Stop it, people are coming."

Sadika opened her mouth to complain, but a creak from the bathroom door stopped her and soon followed in the sound of two students chatting between one another.

"...And then I scored another goal and she went crazy, and now she won't stop throwing black scones at me at lunch."

_Shit_. She recognised that voice from the football team; it was one of her teammates. There was no way Hera was getting caught by someone she knew with Sadika Adnan of all people.

"Yeah whatever, hurry up Toni. I don't plan on getting caught by that she-devil Adnan."

From her expression Hera could already tell Sadika was mentally making a note to book the girl later.

"But Lovi, I really need to change pads."

"Eurgh don't tell me that, bastard!

"Hahah, you're as red as-"

"You better say tomato and nothing disgusting!"

Antonia thankfully chose a cubicle down the other end of the bathroom away from the both of them, Lovina probably hanging around by the mirrors at the sink if she was waiting.

That relaxed her at least; they could both wait until the other two went off and left them. Turning back to Sadika she should have realised it wouldn't have been as easy as that and her stomach dropped as she saw the other girl's head tip to the side, a gleam in her eye. She had always been able to pinpoint the moment she got an idea that usually had a horrible outcome for Hera. Like every time, it was when that shit eating grin appeared.

Hands moved to caress her hips, Sadika's body moving closer to hers to hook her thumbs into the thin material of Hera's underwear before she slowly kneeled down to the floor, kissing a trail down her chest, down her abdomen to the top of her thigh as she went, nails lightly grazing over the soft creamy skin while they pulled the blue and white panties down, forcing Hera to step out of them by jabbing a finger behind her knee to make her leg raise.

With one last glance up, Sadika dipped her head forward, not expecting the sudden smothering of her face as Hera took a hold of it and tried to push it back.

If there was one thing that would get them caught it was that. It had become rather apparent to her that Sadika had a talented tongue. A _very_ talented tongue, talented enough to make Hera make the most obscene noises and get them caught.

Sadika retaliated to the almost comical yet downright irritating pushing and shoving of her face by digging her nails into the wrists of the hands holding her back, leaving red crescent shapes marked into the skin and emitting a hiss from the Greek girl.

"Did you say something Lovi?"

Hera froze and clamped her mouth shut immediately.

"No, are you done yet? Hurry up and get out here."

"Almost!"

She began to calm down again but with her mind focused on the two girls she had unwittingly given Sadika a chance to seize the opportunity and move forward, licking one single slow line up over her wet pussy.

Hera whimpered, trying to shut her legs against the hands holding them apart in a strong grip, biting her lip and thanking the gods that one of her classmates had decided to use the hand dryer at the right moment.

Sadika's tongue flicked against her, pushing into the heat and tasting the musky flesh, in and out excruciatingly slow, teasing her. Sadika loved to tease her anyway she could. Always trying to get a rise out of her, whether that be when they were arguing or having sex. It made her want to throttle her half the time, but her tongue felt so good all she could do was rove her hands through Sadika's thick dark hair, clutching and pulling her close for more.

She was careful not to make more noise, squeezing her eyes shut against the pleasure as she listened out for the students leaving, voices drifting further away until out the door and away down the corridor.

"Bitch, they could have caught us," Hera said, gritting her teeth while a breath of relief escaped her.

Sadika hummed in amusement against her then pulled back, looking up at her, eyes blown wide with lust and cheeks pink tinged.

That alone made Hera want to fuck her mouth.

"And what would they do? You'd be surprised some of the things they've begged me not to book them for."

"That's not the-"

Hera cut off with a whine as Sadika's mouth took her again, mouthing at each of her lips and sucking the swollen flesh. It felt incredibly hot, being held open and sucked from her core while a knot turned in her stomach getting tighter and tighter in her arousal. It was almost too much when that sinful tongue trailed up her flesh and-

"Fuck!"

Sadika made an appreciative sound from where she was kneeling and Hera could feel that self satisfied smirk against her, just another action causing her more arousal.

She twitched feeling the tongue circling and lapping at her clit, playfully teasing the sensitive nerves, Sadika enjoying herself as she sucked and licked. All the blood in Hera's body was on fire, her heart rapidly beating in her chest. She needed to come so fucking much, wanted Sadika to stop teasing and give her what she wanted.

She dropped her head forward and could almost come at the sight. Sadika had one hand up her own skirt, the material hiding all but the penetrating motion of her wrist, her eyes hooded with lust as she looked back at Hera watching her pleasure. It was too much, even more so when the rough slide of her pink tongue circled over her clit then sped up, licking back and forth before she kissed against it and sucked hard.

Hera's breath caught in her throat, her grip fisting Sadika's hair tight and preventing her from moving back as she rode out the climax that washed over her, her loud moans echoing off the walls of the quiet bathroom.

Legs weak and quivering, Hera leant back against the wall, eyes closed and lips turned up in a faint smile.

She saw shifting out from below her peripheral vision and glanced down, coming back to her senses when she noticed Sadika still on her knees desperately trying to bring herself off as her hand sped up under the skirt. Before she knew what she was doing, Hera grabbed onto Sadika's arms and hauled her up, surprising her for a second before Hera batted her hand away and traced her finger over Sadika's wet entrance, gliding up to stroke against her clit and down again before giving no warning as she thrust two fingers inside Sadika's tight heat, finger fucking her roughly.

Sadika half shouted in surprise and dropped her head into the crease of Hera's shoulder and neck, her muscles twitching around her fingers as she ground down on them.

The close proximity between the two was making them hotter, the sweat sticking to them between their bodies and skin flushed.

Hera pressed the heel of her palm up against Sadika's clit, massaging the throbbing pleasure point in time to the thrusts, the sound of her fingers moving against wet skin soon filling the air along with Sadika's cries.

Hera couldn't resist leaning in right then and capturing her lips, fast and desperate, filled with a want neither of them would ever admit to.

Pulling back, Sadika let out a harsh breath, her hands coming up to clench at Hera's shoulders.

"Fuck, Hera. Oh shit r-right there..." she groaned.

Hera pushed deep with her fingers right where Sadika wanted them, satisfied at the sheer look of ecstasy running through her body. She liked it when Sadika was at her control for a change. No evidence of smirk or smug eyes, just pure bliss on her face and moaning her name, looking at her with that expression.

Thrusting a few more times she could sense Sadika getting nearer and bent her head to her neck, biting roughly before soothing the mark with her tongue and mapping it up to her ear, flicking the lobe.

"You know next time," she began, lazily murmuring into Sadika's ear. "I might wear more than just lingerie. I might even wear that stupid mask of yours too."

Sadika's hips bucked forward erratically and Hera moved back just in time to see her eyes roll back and her jaw slack open into an 'O' shape as she tightened around Hera's fingers, clinging to her frame as she came.

Her fingers pulled out and she leant back against the wall with Sadika's weight resting against her, both calming their breathing and planting small kisses to one another's exposed skin.

"You better get back to class. People will think you're taking a dump or something. That or fallen asleep on the toilet again."

Trust Sadika to kill the mood.

They broke away from one another after a few minutes to redress and sort themselves out, each using toilet roll to towel the sweat away.

Hera's reclasping her bra when Sadika finishes up, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small leather red book with the school emblem on it and a pencil.

Curiously Hera asked, "What are you doing?"

"Booking you."

"What? why?!"

The sound of her outrage was enough to make Sadika look up from her book and flash her a smile before snapping it shut and putting it back in her pocket.

"Spending too long outside class, back chat to the prefect and not to mention physically attacking me by stomping on my foot."

"But that was all because of you!"

Sadika threw back her head and laughed, clearly not bothered by the angry aura coming off Hera.

"I'd watch your mouth, kid. It's already got you into enough trouble today."

There was that infuriatingly smug grin again before Sadika turned to unlock the door, ready to walk out.

"I'll be seeing you some point this week for your punishment."

"When?" Hera asked, swallowing.

Sadika just winked at her over her shoulder and left, shoes clacking against the tiles as she strode out the door.

Hera didn't realise until after she'd gone that Sadika took her panties with her.


End file.
